


For which we were created

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aule/Yavanna, "Love me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For which we were created

She comes of growth and green; I of iron and shadow

She is the heat and bloom of things that grow; I the blaze and warp of things that are made.

(She is breath and beat, I am sweat and shatter)

She desires ever the sky, I ever the depths

Both of us rejoice in creation, and mourn the loss of freedom

She was made to grow the world, to reach out with roots and vines and breathing beating green bleeding veins, she is seed and sapling and source; she was made to be fruitful and so she is.

I was made to change that world, to shape and bend and forge and find; I was made to be maker, and so I am.

We were made to love each other, and so we do.


End file.
